Ghost Kiss
by mzboredasalways
Summary: Maybe if Harry could sneak a kiss from Draco all these feeling will go away. Maybe.


"Harry, this is a really bad idea." Hermione said for the millionth time.

"Hermione, you are wasting your breath. We both know that he is going to do whatever he wants no matter the amount of warnings you give him." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Considering his plan, I would think you would be more against it." Hermione said annoyed.

"What's your plan again?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well I just got to get this out of my system."

"Just how long has the want of kissing Draco Malfoy been in your system?" Hermione asked.

"Hell if I know." Harry said with a shrug.

"So you are going to take your invisibility cloak, sneak into Slytherin's common room, go all the way to Draco's room, and while the boy is sleeping plant one on him." Ron said.

"That's the basics of it." Harry said with a shrug.

"Harry, what if you get caught?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Hermione, when have I ever been caught." Harry asked smiling.

"It's that attitude Potter, that is going to get you caught." Hermione huffed and left the boys' dorm.

"That girl is never going to change." Ron said fondly shaking his head.

"That is why we keep her around." Harry said going for his trunk.

"Look mate, not that I'm not supportive of this new leaf you've turned or anything, but in all fair warning, Draco isn't going to take kindly to a midnight kiss from a cloak." Ron said falling onto his own bed.

"He'd probably take it more kindly from a cloak than from me." Harry said frowning slightly.

"Who knows, maybe he fancies you back. It's a possibility. You're a good looking guy and he is into guys. You might have a chance. And besides who actually knows what's going on in that boy's cunning mind." Ron said with a shrug.

"Have I ever told you, you are the best person in the world." Harry said smiling at Ron.

"It's a real gift." Ron said smiling back.

"Alright." Harry said taking in a huge breath as he wrapped his cloak around him.

"See ya later." Ron said, then he paused. "Or not." He said with a wink and turned to go to sleep.

Harry smiled at him and started his journey to the Slytherin Common Room. The best thing about having your best friend as Prefect is that they know the password to the other common rooms.

Harry walked as quietly as he could through the dark halls. It was a hard feat considering it felt like every footstep sounded like an explosion. Harry could feel the nervous sweat start along his hair line.

_Harry what if you get caught? _

What if he did get caught? Was it all worth it? Was giving Draco Malfoy a kiss worth detention for who knows how long?

The sad thing was that Harry knew the answer before he asked himself the question. Yes.

The Slytherin Common Room seemed a lot farther when you were worried that every step could be heard and every breath could get you caught. Harry tried to forget about it, but he couldn't. Finally he found the entrance. Muttering the password quickly the portrait swung open. Harry eased his way in. There was only one pair of students in the common room and they were so wrapped up in each other to even realize that someone should have walked through the portrait hole.

Harry nodded to himself proudly and headed up to the boys common room. Lucky for him the Slytherin boys' dorm rooms were in alphabetical order according to year. Harry went down the hall quietly. He had to tiptoe by a few boys who were wondering the halls, but he managed to stay undetected. Finally he found Draco's room.

He snuck in and tried the bed closest to the door. Nope. He continued lifting the curtains carefully and peeking inside. He managed to locate Draco.

Harry always knew that people looked younger when they were sleeping, but Draco looked like a child. Harry stared at him for moment getting lost. Harry snapped out of it and set forward for what he had to do. He carefully moved around his cloak so that the bottom part of his face was showing only.

Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco softly near his lips. Draco stirred which caused Harry to freeze.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

Harry thought he was caught, but then he watched as Draco's eyes shot open. Draco sat up quickly and Harry was barely able to move away before their heads crashed. Draco looked around and Harry held his breath.

"Ugh." Draco groaned falling back onto his pillow. "I've really got to stop having these dreams about him or I'm going to drive myself into St. Mungo's." Draco mumbled to himself before turning over and going back to sleep.

Harry got out of the dorm as quickly as possible. He practically ran all the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He reached his dorm in record time. He climbed into bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning Harry woke earlier than Ron and decided to go the Great Hall and wait for Hermione to wake up.

When he reached the Great Hall, it was mostly empty aside from the scatter of students along the four house tables. His eyes gravitated towards the Slytherin Table and found the familiar head of blonde hair.

He smiled as he walked pass the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin table.

"Can I help you Potter? You seemed to be lost." Draco said raising an eyebrow.

"I dream about you too." Harry said simply before walking out of the Great Hall, leaving a confused and blushing Draco.

This was inspired by Cremebunny on deviantart here is a link to her post cremebunny*deviantart*com/art/Ghost-Kiss-401156565 (replace stars with periods)


End file.
